What if?
by phantomwolfblue
Summary: Summary: A 'what if' situation if it were Sara who sacrificed herself instead of Leonard in 'Destiny.' Captaincanary
1. What if?

What if?

* * *

Summary: A 'what if' situation if it were Sara who sacrificed herself instead of Leonard in 'Destiny.' Captaincanary

* * *

AN: I wanted this AU since I saw the scene and decided to write it as a one shot unless anyone wants me to continue with this storyline.

* * *

Sara and Leonard hurried into the oculus chamber, Sara taking out a guard on her way in and taking his blaster from him. Leonard stayed on the outer edge of the oculus and Sara went up to Mick.

"Mick!" Sara shouted as she covered Mick.

"Get out of here!" Mick replied, Sara stepping to his right and taking out a guard then stood on his left side.

"We're not leaving without you Mick!" Sara shouted back.

"Pretty boy said I gotta hold this stick for the ship to blow! So I'm holding this stick! Now leave!" Mick yelled once again, taking out a guard.

"Mick, please forgive me." Sara requested in a serious and solemn manner.

"For what?" Mick asked, and Sara hit him in the head with her gun knocking him out, he falling to the ground. Sara stood where he just was, putting in her left hand to hold down the failsafe and dropping her gun, Snart running up the ramp onto the platform.

"Get him out of here!" Sara ordered.

"No! I ain't going unless you are coming with!" Snart yelled back.

"Len, either you get him and yourself out so only I die, or you be an idiot and stay and all three of us die. I think we both know you gotta take the former." Sara replied solemnly with a hint of sadness.

Snart walked up to Sara's left, grabbed her chin lightly and pulled her up for a kiss, it lasted for only about 10 seconds, but it still was a very powerful and meaningful kiss. They parted he stared into her eyes for a second, then went to Mick, got him up and dragged him out.

"No, shut it down." Druce order, he and all his guards surrounded Sara, aiming their guns at her.

"SHUT IT DOWN!" He repeated, as the oculus charged up to explode.

"Guess you didn't predetermine this huh?" Sara asked, the oculus exploding.

The waverider flew out of the vanish point, seeing the building explode, and flying away as the whole structure crumbled, they retreating to the temporal zone.

Everyone but Rip was in the main control room, Mick leaning on the consuel, Ray by Rip's study, Jax in one of the seats with Stein behind him, and Snart in the captain's chair.

"She traded our life for our's. She's a hero. I mean she has been but, not a hero like this." Ray stated breaking the silence. At this, Leonard got up and left the room, everyone just watching as he left.

"He is taking this much better than I expected, consider how he felt about Ms. Lance." Stein observed, all the men knowing about Snart's feelings for Sara.

"Yeah." Mick added.

* * *

Leonard went to the cargo bay, passing Ray as he did, so the cargo bay would be vacant. He let out a heavy sigh and leaned on a crate in the middle of the room. Couldn't take it anymore, he kicked the crate, punched the wall, froze the crate he just kicked and slammed his cold gun into it, shattering into a million pieces.

He let out a shuddering breath backing up to the wall, sliding down it, resting his arms on his knees and his legs on his arms, silently crying to himself muttering over and over again 'It should've been me.'

* * *

AN: I know it isn't that long but thought it would be cute to write, just my own version if Sara had been the one to sacrifice herself. If anyone would like me to add more to this, just ask and I just might. Also please check out my remake for the show. So until next time, R&R, i love you all, good night.(Mic drop, moon walk)


	2. Sequel news

What if?

* * *

Summary: A 'what if' situation if it were Sara who sacrificed herself instead of Leonard in 'Destiny.' Captaincanary

* * *

AN: I wish to thank everyone for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing this story, means a lot. And I am happy to announce I will be making a sequel to this which will not be a one shot, a couple of chapters worth. I will post the first chapter either tonight or tomorrow and if anyone has idea's for things they wish to happen in it, I will be more than happy to hear them. Until the sequel, R&R, I love you all, good night. (Mic drop, moon walk)


End file.
